Just Another Thanksgiving Night? - A JAG fanfiction
by dragonsfaerie
Summary: A little story written for a fic challenge


Just another Thanksgiving night?  
By Ellinor

this fic was written for a fic challenge on shipper yahoogroups.  
It had to include the following items:  
turkey  
pilgrim  
pmupkin pie  
fire extinguisher  
chips & dip  
football  
1st aid kit  
and whipped cream

***********

Thanksgiving Night 2002  
Harm's apartment 

As he couldn't spend Thanksgiving at Grams' farm this year, Harm has decided to invite Mac to share this particular evening with him. She was in a strange mood though he thought. A costumed night. She was coming back from a Thanksgiving show at Chloe's school and the parents had been asked to be disguised. When he asked her to come over, she told him to get himself a costume. But what kind? He looked in his closet; nothing could really be called a costume. Except maybe his Full Dress White. Mac was always falling for his whites. So he checked the turkey leg that was roasting in the oven, just for Mac, and went in the bathroom to take a shower. He had almost an hour before her coming. So he stayed along time under the hot water, letting it flow over his face and body. When he stepped out of the shower, he shaved his face and went in his room to put his underwear and T-shirt on, followed by his prettiest and fanciest white. For once, he thought, putting on his big medals and his sword belt. Hey, why not? He had put it twice in his life and he enjoyed the feeling of the sword on his side. He put his sword and white cap on his bed, he would put them on at the last minute. Meanwhile, he checked the turkey again, close to be ready. But when he turned, he did not notice his belt getting tucked in the oven's button and turning it to "maximum"...

He checked his watch and went back to his room to put his sword and cap on. Two minutes later, the doorbell rang and Harm opened the door on...

"Mac?"

"Good evening, Harm!"

Harm looked at her with wide eyes. And burst out laughing.

"Harm, it's not funny! It's a traditional outfit!"

Mac was dressed as a pilgrim woman, brown dress with long pleated skit, white collar and white bonnet.

"Stop it, Harm!"

"Sorry, Mac. I never thought you were a puritan!"

"And you, why the dress white? It's not a costume!"

"Well, it's all I had ready to wear. And I wore it only twice before. So it can be considered as a costume."

"You're cheating Harm, but well... here are the pies, sweet potatoes and pumpkin, along with the cranberry sauce. Harm, what do I smell? Turkey?!"

"Well, you like roadkill, and it's traditional for Thanksgiving dinner so I bought and cooked a small turkey leg, just for you."

"I never thought you could actually cook meat! Did you touched it?"

"With extreme repulsion. But well you're worth it."

"That's sweet of you."

"What do you want to drink? I have orange, apple and grape juice."

"Grape will be fine."

They sat on the couch, talking and laughing.

Suddenly, Mac frowned her eyes and nose.

"Don't you smell something strange, Harm?"

"Except the turkey roasting in the oven? No, not really."

"I go check it."

"I'm comeing with you."

Harm opened the oven. A cloud of smoke escaped from the oven and both started to cough.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! Oh my God! Look, Harm, there're flames inside."

Harm ran to get the fire extinguisher and he sprayed the powder on the oven. Once the fire put out, Mac opened the windows to get the smoke outside. Snowflakes came inside, and so did the cold. Coughing and shivering, they looked at each other, and laughed.

"I can't believe what happened!"

"Me neither. The first time I try to cook meat, it turns into a disaster. I'm sorry, Mac."

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Of course not! I'm not *that much* against meat!"

"What shall we do now? What about going to my apartment? The pies are still eatable, and I guess I have enough to make a soup."

She looked at Harm, his beautiful suit dirty and smelly.

"I must have some change for you, there."

So they went at Mac's. She gave him a T-shirt and a Marines sweater, and a pair of jogging pants. He came out of the bathroom, she was cuddling on the sofa, in a red pajamas.

"I made some hot cocoa. Want some?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, she saw him stretch his hand, as if it was painful.

"Harm, what is it? Are you hurt?"

"I guess so. I must have burnt myself when I opened the oven."

"Wait, I get my first aid kit."

"Thanks."

Mac put some cream and a bandage on his wound. He looked at her tenderly. She looked up and saw him. She caressed his hand, blushing slightly.

"Okay, sailor. In a few days, you'll be as good as new."

He put his hand to her cheek and kissed gently the other. Breathing deeply, she turned her head and their mouths touched. She closed her eyes and savored when he deepened the kiss. When they parted to take a breath, they avoided each other's eyes. She got up and went to the kitchen to fix anything she had to eat. Harm took the remote control and flipped through the channels till he saw a football game. From the kitchen, Mac heard Harm shout at the players along with the whole stadium. She sighed with a smile and took what she had prepared. She put everything on the table, bowls of sauce, bowl of chips, the pies on plates and a can of instant whipped cream.

"I found some chips, and guacamole. With the cranberry sauce, it's perfect for dipping."

"Thanks Mac."

"I also cut the pies."

Harm saw the whipped cream.

"What's for?"

"The pies."

"The pies? You eat pumpkin and sweet potato pie with whipped cream?"

"Well, Rabb, that's what my mom used to put an pies to make me eat them when I was a kid. I still can't eat pumpkin pie without whipped cream. Another weird thing about me!"

"There is not a single weird thing about you, Sarah."

Again, Harm looked at her very tenderly.

"Are you the Harmon Rabb I know? Two sweet things in two minutes, cooking meat, you must be an alien who took my sailor's body!"

Mac turned away, blushing, and looked at the TV.

"Let's watch the game! Go, team, GO!"

"What team are you supporting?"

"Any one. The one who wins!"

They laughed and kept their mind to the football. Most of it, that is... There was a little part of their minds thinking of what they could do with the whipped cream...


End file.
